disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Tournament Down under : part 2
''Chapter 2 '' Perviously 5 mins later at the terminal, '' Rudy - Where have you guys being? Jack - Sorry rudy, a pile of magazine fell on Kim and no one was doing anything ! Rudy - Ok come one we have to get on the plane its boarding, Rudy - Im so sorry Kim i tried to get a seat to your self away from us boys, but you will have to sit with Jack Kim - Thats ok, ''Smiles at Jack And Now '' Kim : where are our seats ? Jack : I don’t no Rudy: Oh, we didn’t exactly get seat together Jack: Rudy, Where are we sitting ? Rudy: you to are at the Back Jack and Kim : By our selves ? Rudy: Yeah, is that a problem Jack: no, not at all Kim: Great, Lets go Jack Rudy: ok, Bye Oh yeah Jerry and milton will be sitting in front of you Kim: What?? but i thought we were Rudy : sorry Kim I got upgraded . Kim: but rudy Rudy: By Kim ''Jack and Kim role their eyes Jack: come on we will find out seats Kim: ok. ''On the Plane 3 hours into the flight '' Kim Sleeping, on Jack shoulder, Jack Listing to his music, falling asleep '' Jerry : Yo milton Look Milton : Aw So cute Jerry : Ew... cute, You think i should take a photo Milton : Leave them jerry .. ''Jerry walks and takes a photo Hostess: Sir please sit down Jerry: Why i wanna take a photo of my friends Hostess: Aw they Look cute together Jerry : Yeah that why i wanna take a photo of them Hostess: Aw well to bad Take a seat Jerry: But ... ''Plane start bumping '' Hostess: Im going to say this on last time, Sit down where going through some rough weather Jerry falls on Kim '' ''Kim starts to wake up '' ''Jack Kim tired voice : ''Whats going on and why are you laying on me ? Jerry - I wanted to take a photo of you and jack , Really jerry really. Hostess: Back to your seat Now Kim: whats going on ?? Hostess: The plane is just having a little trouble, getting through this weather Kim: A little Jack : Is everything ok Kimmy Kim: Hu ? Jack: Ah.. I mean Kim Kim: Yeah, The plane is having a little trouble getting through the weather Jack: oh are you ok? Kim: yeah 'Jack’s POV ''' I could see it in her eyes, she’s terrified , I think i should hold her, She’s trying to put on a brave face, but i can see she is scared to death. '' 'Kim’s POV ''' OMG, pull it together Kimberly, Put a brave face on, acts like your not scared ! Even though your about to pee your pants, just don’t think a about crashing. '' ''This is your captain speaking sorry about the bumpy road we had there, looks like its going to be a smooth ride to Australia. '' Kim: Im going back to sleep, Jack: Ok, I might have a sleep to. Kim, are you ok ? you looked really scared before Kim: yeah im fine. I just Jack: Its ok, Im here ''Kim smiles at Jack, Jack put his arm around Kim '' Jerry: yo Look at that Jack: don’t even think about it jerry '5 hours hours later ''' Waking up ? Kim: are we there yet ? Jack: HU ? Rubbing his eyes waking up Milton: No we still have 6 hours left ? Kim and Jack: 6 hours ? Milton: yeah, How long did you think it would take Jerry: 7 hours Jack: more like 5 ? Jack: ok since we have 6 hours left lest play a game Jerry : ok Spin the bottle Kim: u How about NO Jack: Come on, how about cards ? Jerry: boring !! How lets see who can Milton: Jack and Kim: For get it Jerry Jack : What did you wanna show me ? Kim : this Kim Pulls out a photo them, from their last trip to China '' Jack: I remember China, Kim : I hope Your cousin isn’t competing. Jack: Kim he’s the best in the world for our age, of course he’s going to be there Kim: i want you to have the photo, Jack: Why Kim: because then ill be there for you Jack: thank you ''Kisses Kim on the check Kim Smiles '' Jack: And i wanted to give you this ''Jack give Kim, a Badge to put in her Gee ''saying " I'm #1" '' Kim: Aw I love it thank you. to be continued ...... Category:Blog posts